


A Conversation

by Elfflame



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius returns from Azkaban to rescue his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



> **Dedication** : To Lysa, on her birthday. You've been an amazing friend in just the few months I've known you, and you've encouraged me to write things I never thought I would. So, for your birthday, I've written two things I never have before: Snucius, and an all-dialogue fic. I hope you like. :D
> 
>  **A/N** : Any con-crit would be lovingly accepted, as this is the first time I've written the ship or the style. I'd really like to get rid of the "sound effects," but felt I needed the sound cues. I hope they work. Oh, and thanks go to Xanateria for giving this a quick glance for me. :) Any problems left are mine, and not her fault.
> 
>  **Disclamer** : JK's, not mine. I just played a bit and put them back. They're having a heck of a lot more fun here than they have had in the last movie or book, that's for sure…

Creak of an opening door, then the thunk of it closing again, and the snick of a bolt.

"Lucius. When did you escape from Az—" Rustle of clothing being discarded. Blink. "Lucius, what are you…"

"I'm here to offer myself in place of my son, Severus."

Blink. "Lucius, why…"

"I know you've wanted me for years, 'old friend.' I realize that I'm not as young and debauchable as Draco, but surely there's still some of your old passion for me left?"

Throat being cleared. "Lucius, I really don't th—ink…"

Chuckle. "Was that a squeak, Severus? I take it you liked me touching you there? What about this?"

Moan, followed quickly by a gasp.

"Ah, you like that as well, do you? I should have done this long ago." The sound of lips sliding against skin is quickly followed by a hiss. "Did you dream of this in that bloody school of his? In your lonely bed?" Harsh laugh. "Wishing you were Narcissa, so that I might come to you every night?"

"Yessssss…"

"You have such a lovely neck, Severus. Why do you hide it?" Lick. "I think I should like to see it more often."

"It is probably the only feature of mine that could be considered so, Luc—ah…"

"What was that you were saying, Severus? I was a bit distracted."

"Just that I—oh, god, don't stop…"

Smirk. "You are quite lovely this way, Severus. I do think I'll enjoy this little assignment of Draco's… And you obviously seem to enjoy my attentions."

"Lucius, if you stop, so help me, I will see the Dark Lord flay the skin from your body, then heal you so that he can do so again…"

"As you wish."

The wet sounds of sucking are followed by a moan. "Ah…Oh, lord… L—luciussssss… Yesss…" A gasp, then a sigh, and the soft sound of skin sliding upon skin.

"So, do I pass? Will you let Draco free of his contract?"

A sigh. "Draco is free to go any time he wishes, Lucius. But I do not think he'll take kindly to the idea that I do not wish him to help me with my potions any longer."

"You use bits of my son for potions?"

Snort. "No, your son prepares, catalogues and maintains my potions ingredients for me, Lucius. Did you honestly think I would abuse him in such a manner?"

Growl. "You saw fit to use me in such a manner, Severus…"

"I did no such thing. As I recall, you entered the room and threw yourself at me."

Throat clearing. "So I did. But you could have said—"

"I believe I tried several times. You were being rather…distracting at the time."

"So I was." The rustling sound of clothing. "Well, I should…"

"Does this mean you don't want the job?"

"…Maintaining your potions ingredients?"

"No. The other one."

Long pause. "Is it open?"

"It is."

"I'll take it, then."

"Good."


End file.
